


the games we play

by amber_management



Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Baked Goods, Belly Rubs, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Dirty Talk, F/M, Immobility, Milkshakes, Post-it Notes, Praise Kink, Sexting, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: even when eudora is away, they still play their little games.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the games we play

**Author's Note:**

> i just really really needed to write this so i think the toys/funnel fic some of you were wanting might come next in the series

Eudora would leave early in the morning or late at night after Diego had already fallen asleep. She would pack her bags, leave their apartment, and shut the door quietly behind her.

When Diego woke up, he would be met with a various amount of notes scattered around their home. On the bedside table. In the kitchen. On the front door. In the fridge. On the oven. On the couch. In the special drawer that held the funnel and other fun toys.

On these notes, she would write him instructions. Orders for him to follow in her absence. What food she wanted him to eat and when. How much he should fill himself until she got back and could do it for him. It was one of their favourite games to play- knowing that Eudora had so much control over him and that he was so desperate to be full and stuffed that he would follow these orders without question.

Today, on one such occasion, Diego awoke to an empty bed and warm early-morning sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. He reached out to Eudora's cold side, confirming that she wasn't there, only to be met by the crinkle of paper under his hand. Sleepily, he clutched it in his hand and brought it to his face to glare blearily at it, and shouldn't have been surprised to see Eudora's flowery handwriting, and her lipstick kiss signed instead of her name.

_'Goodmorning, Diego baby,'_ it read, and Diego smiled as he read it. _'I'll be gone for a few days. I've left a few games around the place for you in the meantime. You know what to do. I love you. Make me proud.'_

Eagerly, Diego threw the covers off of himself and climbed out of bed, and was struck with the harrowing realization of how hungry he was as he rubbed his belly on his way to the kitchen. Usually, Eudora woke him with a kiss on the lips and would make him guzzle down a whole bowl of honeyed oatmeal and milky coffee, kissing and rubbing at his softened gut as he slowly began to fill it with his first meal for the day.

The living room was startlingly empty and cold as he felt Eudora's absence stronger here, without her busying about the kitchen or waiting for him on the couch. But regardless, he was starving, and he knew the drill by now. 

There was a pink sticky note on the fridge, baring nothing on its surface but a love heart drawn in black marker. Tied around the fridge handle was a red ribbon.

Grinning, Diego pulled open the fridge to be met with a large jug of thick, gloopy liquid, decorated with a note taped to the outside. He removed it, pretending not to notice the way his stomach grumbled at the sight of it and was suddenly aware of how starving he was. It was rare these days that he wasn't fed from the moment he woke up.

_'Sweetness,'_ the note read. _'I hope you enjoy your breakfast! I've blended up some of your favourite things. Ice cream, chocolate sauce, maple syrup, berries, chocolate chips, whipped cream, cream cheese, sugar. I may or may not have added a little bit of butter to the batter. Finish it by 11 and you'll get a special treat.'_

This time, Diego didn't even bother to ignore the way his stomach growled angrily at the sight of all those lovely ingredients staring him in the face- she knew exactly what he liked. When she had managed to find the time to do this without him knowing was beyond him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His mouth was filling with saliva just looking at it, and he nearly tripped over his feet on his way to the couch, and he fell into his personal divot as he tipped it down his throat.

It was sweet and rich and thick, and Diego wondered what else she had added to it. He felt it as it made its long, sluggish journey down his throat, and it settled heavily in his gut, cooling him from the inside. 

Mindlessly, Diego swallowed down a vast majority of Eudora's special shake, and it was almost as if he had blacked out because when he finally became aware of the slight cramping, a tightness, a twinge in his abdomen, he glanced down at the jug to see that it was somehow almost empty, and he had absently been watching TV and drinking it down without a thought, and now he was pleasantly full and the sweet taste lingered in his mouth, and a quick glance to the clock told him that he had about twenty minutes until 11 o'clock.

He downed the rest of the drink in no time, swallowing the thick liquid down like it was mere water, and he leant forward with some effort to put the empty container on the coffee table before falling back against his rut in the couch with a contented sigh, a hand on his belly. He absentmindedly kneaded the flesh as he watched the morning cartoons, sporadically checking his phone as he did so.

At 10:55, his phone buzzed with a notification, and he glanced at the text from Eudora, perfectly timed as always.

_ Good morning love, _ it read,  _ have you finished the gift I left you? _

_ I did _ , he sent, i _ t was great. Filled me up, I don't feel quite so empty. I miss you though, but I know you've got some plans. _

_ So many plans _ , she replied, and he could almost imagine her laughing,  _ But I hope you're not too full. Your morning tea is about to arrive, and I expect you to eat every last crumb. Lick the box if you have to. _

Diego had no idea what she was talking about, but he was excited. D _ o you want me to send pictures? _

_ Fuck yes, _ she sent,  _ all day long. _

No more messages were exchanged, and Diego relaxed, feeling lazy and sated, and almost forgot about the special secret delivery, and when the doorbell rang, he nearly jumped out of his skin. His whole belly wobbled with the abrupt movement.

He was greeted at the door by a young man in a green uniform with a pink apron with a polka-dotted hat that shared the same colours, looking mildly bored and holding a stack of about five boxes in his hand. "Diego Hargreeves?"

"Uh," Diego said. "Yeah?"

"These are for you," he said as he shoved them in Diego's hand. "Already paid for by a woman named Patch. Have a lovely day, sir."

The young man turned away and left Diego standing in his hallway, partially naked and holding a stack of warm and steaming boxes, and he shuffled back into his place before anyone could see him.

Confused, Diego carried the boxes to the counter and laid them all out before him to get a good look at the contents, and was met by the mouth-watering sight of fresh-made baked goods, muffins and cupcakes and slices of cake and warm pastries filled with cream and soft cheese and chocolate custard and many other things.

In the time it took him to answer the door and carry it all to the table, his phone had vibrated again, and he glanced down at it to see another text from Eudora, and he could only imagine how smug she would be.

_ I assume you've gotten your afternoon tea? I want you to eat all of it, every last bite, and then go to the fridge for the next task. _

Eagerly, Diego balanced the boxes on his arm as he clambered back onto the couch, and the decadent smell wafted up into his face, making his already sated tummy gurgle in anticipation. The flavour exploded across his tongue the moment he bit into it, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as the sweet flavour coated his mouth. The first treat was gone before he knew it, and he was already reaching into the box for the next one before he had finished chewing. He was torn between savouring the flavour and swallowing it down as quickly as he could so he could taste the next ones.

Treat after treat was pushed through his maw, and he barely had time to taste them before they too joined the growing mass in his belly. Before he knew it, he had gobbled down the first box, licking the crumbs and the powdered sugar off of his fingers, before tossing it aside and reaching for the second one, ripping open the lid and picking out the next morsel with fingers almost shaking from the anticipation. He craved the filling feeling of the heavy pastry and moist cake making a home in his gut, making his soft, flabby mound that gave under his touch like jelly firm up and tighten as he gorged himself on deliciously warm treats, every bite making him think of Eudora and her love for him and his belly.

Speaking of Eudora, he remembered her request and quickly took a photo of the empty box, the size of his belly and the tautness of it, the way his fingers gripped at the fat and dug into the soft skin and how much he still had to go before he reached his limit. He sent them off without another thought before he dug back into the boxes.

One empty box became two empty boxes became three empty boxes, and it took him an incredibly long time to realize just how tight his middle had come, and how amazingly heavy he was. He moved the box aside to palm at the mound of his flabby belly, feeling the way the content moved inside him and the fat shook, grabbing a fistful and shaking it. His stomach garbled at him in response, a distressed sound as it struggled to digest all the food he had inhaled, and he groaned at the feeling of it all settling back into place. He sent a few pictures to Eudora before he continued eating and sooner than he would have liked, every box was emptied and the crumbs inside cleaned out as if a vacuum had come through.

He was feeling rightfully stuffed now, and he shut his eyes and got lost in the blissful feeling of the food settling heavily in him, the sweetness making him a little green around the gills, and the feeling of his stomach feeling tighter and tighter. He rubbed his hand over his gut, fondling the folds and feeling his heft in his hands, marvelling at just how huge Eudora had made him in such a short amount of time.

She knew him well. Better than he even knew himself sometimes. She knew what his limits were, and knew how eager he was to surpass them. She knew that he loved being weighed down and heavy and so full that every breath pained him. She knew that he loved playing with his gut, empty or full and that if he had a choice he would be eating or being fed every moment of every day. But she loved it too and knew that he loved her for everything she did for him and that he would let her do anything she wanted to him and love it regardless.

He listened to the way his stomach gurgled as he massaged his hands over it. He wasn't full, not nearly, but he was feeling that stretch that told him he was nearly there. Not to his breaking point, but just on the cusp of being full.

With some effort, he managed to heft himself up and head to the fridge and glanced around in search for Eudora's next surprise. He was shocked to see four bottles of milk that he hadn't noticed before, all two litres and decorated on the outside with colourful children's stickers as if she wanted to make it extra special. Another note was taped to the outside, and he eagerly took all the bottles out of the fridge as he wobbled with them back to the couch, tucked under his arm and dangling by the handles from his fingers. 

Drink up, the note read.  _ I want it all gone, and I want you so full and so stuffed that every breath you take, you will think of me. _

Once he had collapsed back onto the couch, he sent Eudora another photo of his surging gut surrounded by the four bottles of milk. He easily unscrewed the lid, tossing it somewhere behind him, before he guzzled it down greedily, letting the cool liquid coat his mouth and throat and settle notably in his stomach, mixing with the milkshake and the pastries and making him feel heavy and lazy.

The second bottle went down just as easy, and the third one after was a bit of a struggle, just because he was getting sick of the taste, but he relished in the heaviness, of the fullness, of the tautness of his belly, and he moaned and smoothed a hand over it as he pressed his fingers it and felt the contents move. He palmed at his underbelly, swollen and heavy, and played with that until his whole body jigged with the extensive gravitational pull of his mass. The milk inside him sloshed about and made the wobbling more extreme, and he lost himself in the feeling of his swollen flesh under his palm and the sloshing of all the liquid inside him, moving about like it had a mind of its own and making him bigger and bigger, flowing into all the little nooks and crannies and stuffing him until every breath stung.

He took a much-needed break between the third and fourth bottle to send Eudora more photos of his work- his swollen gut, hard yet pliable and oh so giggly, his stomach filling out onto his legs, the three empty milk cartons, angling it oddly so she could see his red underbelly and raw stretchmarks and the sheer size of him and recorded a video so she could hear the loud, grumpy noises his belly was making as it worked and he toyed with it, making sure to tell her just how full he was and how desperate he was for more, and how he could already feel himself getting hungry, and how much he missed her and wished she were there to force the final bottle into him.

She replied in kind, and by the time she told him she had to leave, he had more than enough motivation to finish the final bottle.

It went down smoothly, and he placed a hand on his belly as he gradually felt the skin stretch and his stomach expand, like a water balloon being filled up with a garden hose until the balloon became thin and tight. By the time he chugged down the final dregs of the milk, he felt crammed into the couch, almost like he couldn't quite fit anymore, and his gut was rounder than it had been in a long while. He tried to stretch his arms down to wrap them around his underbelly and support some of the weight dragging him down, but he found that he couldn't quite reach, and every time he tried to move towards it, his belly sloshed uncontrollably from the eight litres of milk, one litre of milkshake and five boxes of pastries packed tightly inside him. He slapped the side of his gut and was met by a hollow, dull sound, and he groaned as he realized that this was the fullest he had been in a very long time. He was so used to being pleasantly stuffed every day that he hadn't felt the need to gorge himself like this in ages, and the softness of his belly ensured that it didn't round out like this very often. He wished Eudora were here to feed him, to rub away the pain and shake his gut to listen to the way the milk sloshed around, and maybe to feed him some more until he passed out from the strain. His belly was so round and it stuck out so far that it was obscene, and it wobbled from side to side like it was disconnected from himself. He realized Eudora's plan now- she had intentionally ordered him doughnuts and pastries and doughy baked goods so the milk would soak into them and make them swell, in turn making him bloated and swollen and heavy. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more than he did right at this moment.

Like a switch being flicked, he was hit by sudden drowsiness as the weight in his gut made him feel full and lazy, and he never could resist napping when he was full to the gills. He had the final thought to send Eudora another photo before he gave in to the lull of sleep and let it take him like a sirens call.

When he woke up an indeterminate time later, he was pleased to find that he was still stuffed, his gut still large and solid and wobbly beneath his palm, and still sloshy from all the milk inside. If you had asked him yesterday if he thought he could ingest five boxes of pastries and eight bottles of milk, he might have laughed in your face, but he shouldn't have been surprised. He always needed to be full, and that fact didn't bother him.

For a while, he just laid there and idly played with his belly, fondling the thick folds, stretching his fingers across his underbelly, sticking his finger in his belly button and making his belly wobble, holding it with his hands on either side and shaking it like a magic eight ball, fisting his hands in the flesh and clutching handfuls of fat. While he was still full of milk and pastries, he was no longer stuffed and gorged the way he liked and decided that he could probably go for some cereal in the pantry to top him up, or maybe some leftovers in the fridge, just to push him past that point and let him bask in the fantastic feeling of being heavy and full and stuffed, but when he made to stand up off the couch to search for the kitchen, he suddenly realized that he couldn't actually get up.

Every time he tried to sit forward, his gut would swell out before him and prevent him from getting that far. Any sort of pressure on his bloated, stuffed tummy caused a sharp jolt of pain across the span of it as the liquid inside pressed against the walls of his belly, and he realized that the way he had jammed himself into the couch meant that the only way for him to stand up was if he rolled himself off the side of the couch, and he wasn't quite ready for that kind of shameful action. He touched his gut, feeling the way it grumbled at him as it struggled to digest. He tried to sit up again, only to immediately fall back down against the cushions, his tummy wobbling and weighing him down even more. He moaned as he realized just how amazing the feeling was- being too fat to move, too stuffed to stand up on his own, his gut weighing him down.

He couldn't help himself. He called Eudora. 

She answered on the second ring. "You're calling me? This must be good. How's my big boy going?"

"You won't believe it," Diego's voice came in huffing pants. "I ate everything you told me to."

"I know. You sent me the pictures," Eudora said. "I'm very proud of you."

"Yeah, well," Diego couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he ran his hand in slow circles around the apex of his gut. "Now I can't move."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and Diego waited for Eudora's response. "What do you mean  _ you can't move? _ "

"I tried to get up to get something to eat," Diego said slowly. "And now I'm so big and stuffed that I can't get off the couch."

Eudora was silent, and Diego found himself holding his breath as he eagerly awaited her response. "Diego," she breathed. " _ Diego _ . My big boy. I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you. You've gorged yourself like that and I'm not even there to see it."

"Well," Diego laughed, and it made his belly jiggle and his double chin tremble with the motion. "I couldn't have done it without your encouragement."

"How does it make you feel?"

"Fucking amazing, Patch. We need to do it again sometime, but intentionally."

"I think I can do that. I've been thinking about rigging up something to- well, that's a secret for another day," she said. He could practically hear her smile through the phone. "How about when I get back, we pull out the funnel and some toys and have some fun in celebration, huh?"

"Fuck," Diego moaned, grabbing a fistful of his love handles and sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. "Yes, please. God, Patch. I wish you could see what you do to me."

"I do see it. I see it every time I look at you. You wear it so well, and your gut is too hard not to see. I love watching it wobble when you walk," she teased. "I've got to go now baby, OK? But you keep eating for me. When I get home, I want you to be so full that you can't move again, and I want to see for myself just so hot you are as a helpless beached whale on our couch. Maybe I'll help you up, or maybe I'll force you to say there while I continue to fatten you up. What do you think about that?"

"I think that sounds fucking fantastic," Diego panted as he played with his belly.

"Then be a good boy for me, and eat all your food," Eudora purred. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

He understood the teasing despite the fierce sloshing and wobbling of his gut under his hand, and it took him longer than usual to get his thoughts in order. "Stuffed. Heavy.  _ Full _ ."

She hung up with a satisfied laugh, and Diego dropped the phone where it disappeared somewhere within his folds. He once again tried to sit up, only to collapse right back down with a grunt. 

Full of milk and sopped up pastries, Diego fell asleep there, stuck on the couch by his own mass and with his hands resting protectively and lovingly across his swollen gut, wishing not for the first time that the weight pinning him down was Eudora slung across his thick thighs, and the hands rubbing small, soothing circles into his taut tummy and layer of flubber was her fingers instead.


End file.
